Marjorie Reed
|tag skills =First Aid: 55 Science: 65 |derived =Hit Points: 35 Experience Points: 50 Armor Class: 5 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 100 lbs Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 10 Healing rate: 1 |dialogue =NcResear.msg |proto = }} Marjorie Reed is the lead researcher at the Stables in 2241 (the Mordino family drug lab north of New Reno). Background Marjorie is a tired-looking woman. Her head has been shaved bald, and she wears a white coat.NcResear.msg, line 150 As one of the primary researchers at the Stables, Reed was tasked by the Mordinos' drug designer, Myron, with testing and refining new varieties of jet, a methamphetamine hybrid inhalant drug, used by many, marketed by the Mordino family. Even under the best conditions drug testing is dangerous and always harbors the risk of heavy addictions of some kind. Between the Mordino family's pressure for increasing the Jet's saturation of the local communities, its potency for addiction, and Reed's own distinct lack of ethics, drug testing at the Stables is a torturous, deadly affair for her and the slaves she tests it on. Reed's test subjects are slaves purchased from the ever-present Slaver's Guild. The physical and mental attrition rate is extreme; when Jet was first being produced, testing killed nearly one hundred slaves most likely due to the extreme amount of methane being inhaled. Reed continues the deadly tests, albeit on a smaller population. Not content to merely observe effects of drugs, Reed's team of researchers uses several investigatory methods that are both unethical and amoral. Dissection is common, as is vivisection of patients to observe internal effects the drug has while the patient is still alive. Subjects are given increasing dosages of untested drugs while they are observed. Through it all, Reed keeps making notes, observing with utter detachment as she and her fellow researchers cause all manner of horrific injury to their test subjects. Loyalties Like all of the Stables employees, Reed is effectively owned by the Mordino family in New Reno. However, like many Stables employees, Reed detests the "chief" of the research compound - the arrogant kid drug designer Myron. Her loyalty to the family is not above a bribe or a lie, however. It is possible to bluff one's way into the Stables, even into the secured tunnels below, by either bribing or complimenting Reed. Even a knowledge of drug production and testing is enough to get Reed to allow a visitor into the Stables. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Find some endorphin blockers to make a cure for Jet: Marjorie can be asked about where endorphin blockers could be found. Effects of player character's actions * Depending upon how things go with Myron, Reed will either continue working, or may be killed in a gunfight following Myron's assassination. Other interactions Marjorie Reed's fate is largely left open; since visiting the Stables is not a requisite to completing the plot of the game, Reed may not be encountered at all. Even passing visitors to the Stables - or those given to letting weapons do all the talking - might never actually meet Reed at all. However, Reed is the easiest, most peaceful route to Myron. Inventory Notes Because of how critter art works in Fallout's engine, Majorie sounds like a male when she gets hurt. Appearances Marjorie Reed appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes A low Intelligence character will refer to Reed as Delenn, possibly a reference to the Babylon 5 character, as both share a similar hairstyle. References Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 2 scientists Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Stables characters ru:Мэрджори Рид uk:Мерджорі Рід